The Moon Illuminates Us
by Kuroshitsuji.Fan.Girl246
Summary: Elizabeth has always wondered what Ciel was hiding underneath the patch on his right eye, but she never imagined the truth would be anything like this. CielLizzie.


Lizzie awoke to someone shaking her. Half-asleep, her first response was to swat them away like a fly and turn over. This didn't really help.

"Lizzie?"

"Huh? Ciel?" She sat up and rubbed her eyes, "What are you doing here?" She glanced at the clock, "Ciel, it's three o'clock in the morning,"

"I know, I just-," He looked uncomfortable, "Um- had a nightmare," His cheeks went pink, and he averted his eyes. Lizzie held in a giggle. Ciel was so cute when he was embarrassed! Well, he was cute all the time anyway, but _especially _when he admitted something he didn't want her to know.

"Okay then, you can get in. You're my _fiancé, _after all," She shuffled over, and Ciel lay down next to her, "What was your nightmare about anyway?"

"I- um-," How was he supposed to respond to that? He'd been dreaming about that month... that Lizzie could never know about, "It doesn't matter,"

Lizzie frowned, unsatisfied, "Please? I won't tell anyone,"

"I _said, _it doesn't _matter," _Ciel sulked. Lizzie took the hint and went quiet.

They stayed in silence for a while, and Lizzie twirled a strand of hair around her index finger, unable to fall back to sleep. What could Ciel possibly be having nightmares about? She couldn't even imagine what Ciel had been through, losing his family in the fire all those years ago, but he had always seemed so... cold. It had affected him, of course it had, and Lizzie wanted nothing more than to see him smile again, but she couldn't imagine him afraid. No, cold wasn't the right word; he was focused. Though she had no idea what he was so focused _on. _

Lizzie looked over at him, curled up under the bedcovers, and realised with a pang that he had turned away from her. She felt slightly hurt. No matter what she did, Ciel would never like her. She tried so hard to make him happy, in her own way, and it only left him annoyed. Did he even... notice? She was about to turn away too, but for some reason she found herself looking at the black string around Ciel's head. She hadn't expected Ciel to wear the eye patch even at night. What was so horrible that he had to hide from everyone? He had never really explained _how _he had hurt his eye. He always looked uncomfortable when she tried to ask about it, so usually she avoided the subject. It was worth a try, though.

"Ciel? Are you sure you don't want to take your eye patch off? That can't be very comfortable to sleep with," Lizzie whispered, not sure whether Ciel had fallen asleep or not.

Ciel's hand flew to his eye. Aha. Not asleep.

"I don't usually keep it on. I just put it on because-," He broke off, as he turned over and saw Lizzie's face.

Lizzie felt her eyes watering, "You don't trust me?" She sobbed, "I don't care, you know! I won't say anything!"

"N-No! It's not that!" Ciel said, panicking slightly, "It's not- I didn't say-,"

"Why won't you let me take it off then?"

_"I said NO!" _

Lizzie gasped at Ciel's sudden change in tone. She shuffled away. The last time she'd seen him angry like this- was the time she broke his ring. Sebastian had fixed it, of course, but she still felt overwhelmed with guilt whenever she saw it on his finger. But this time- she wasn't sure what she'd done wrong.

"C-Ciel..." She whimpered.

Ciel sighed, "Sorry Lizzie. I didn't mean to shout. It's just private, okay?"

Lizzie nodded mutely. The silence returned.

Ciel looked away from his fiancée again, guilt clouding his mind. He didn't want to keep Lizzie at arm's length, but he couldn't afford to get close to someone. He didn't have long left- he could feel it. A few months, if he was lucky? His fate was sealed, and he couldn't ruin Lizzie's last months with him by letting her know that. It wasn't that he didn't trust her- he cared for her. He wanted to protect her. But how on earth was he supposed to tell her that?

"I'm the one who should be sorry," Lizzie muttered, "I shouldn't have brought it up. But- you don't have to protect me, you know. I know you want to, and I know-," She went quiet for a moment, "I know I'm not exactly who you want me to be, and I'm sorry,"

The clouds of guilt in Ciel's mind seemed to turn solid, filling every corner of his being. Without even thinking, he turned around and pulled his fiancée into a hug. Lizzie gasped slightly, shocked.

"Don't say that," He said, holding her tightly, "Don't ever say that. You are Lizzie, and I would never want anything more or less of you, understand? Things I said- are in the past. Don't change who you are for me, whatever you do, got it?"

Lizzie was crying again, but this time for a completely different reason, "That- that is the sweetest thing I've ever heard you say," She giggled through her tears, "I'm still sorry,"

"Me too," Ciel made up his mind in an instant. One that he really hoped he wouldn't regret. He reached behind his head and undid the knot on his eye patch, letting it fall onto the covers.

"Ciel, you don't have to-," Lizzie said, but Ciel shook his head.

"No- you're right. I don't need to protect you all the time,"

He kept his right eye closed at first, out of habit. Then he closed his left, took a deep breath, and opened them both. It felt difficult to do, knowing he was revealing himself to someone. Lizzie gasped. This was obviously not what she'd been expecting.

"W-What is that?" She murmured, staring in awe at the purple hue and the five-pointed star in Ciel's eye.

"It's a sign of my contract," Ciel said, his voice monotone, "A covenant between a human and a demon,"

Lizzie gulped, "You wouldn't lie to me, would you? No, I know you wouldn't," She stroked Ciel's cheek, "So- that's the truth,"

Ciel nodded, "Yes,"

"I know this doesn't make much sense but- it's kind of- nice looking?" Lizzie shook her head, "Don't listen to me. I know that's stupid,"

Ciel laughed slightly, "No, I understand. But- do you know what this means?"

Lizzie tilted her head, "I have a vague idea. I'm not too sure though,"

"This is contract between me and Sebastian. He's a demon," Ciel expected a reaction to this piece of information, but Lizzie just nodded in a 'oh, that explains it' sort of way, "When my wish is fulfilled- therefore the terms of the contract met- he will take my soul in exchange,"

Lizzie sobbed slightly, and looked away, "Why would you- do that?!"

"I was dying," Ciel said, "I was in agony. I had been humiliated. And then- he came. And he offered me a contract. A thread of hope presented itself- but instead of using it to climb away, I want to pull all those who humiliated me into the hell I suffered through,"

Lizzie wasn't sure how to react at first. Then she sighed, "I understand- sort of. And look," She paused, "I don't care if this means you won't be here for very much longer. I love you anyway, whether you like it or not. I don't care if you love me back,"

"I do," Ciel whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Er, nothing,"

Lizzy had heard him, of course. She gave a fleeting smile.

Even if Ciel wasn't going to be hers for much longer, he was hers tonight. And that was good enough for her.


End file.
